Nem idiotas escapam de se apaixonar, porque isso é idiotice
by Angeru-chan
Summary: Uma pequena compilação do nosso OTP amado de Gintama, GinZura! Tentativa inútil de humor, mas romance feito com sucesso. (Também postado no Anime Spirit)


Pagar o aluguel (Ele não o faria mesmo, era só pretexto), Yorozuya destruído de novo (obrigado, Tatsuma), alimentar a Kagura (Yatos...), falta de trabalho (ninguém valoriza um faz-tudo hoje em dia), problemas, problemas.  
Isso levou Gintoki a um cabaré próximo. Só queria ficar bêbado e ninguém enchendo o saco.  
Entrou no primeiro que viu e se sentou à uma das mesas.  
Foi atendido pelo gerente, que já o conhecia. Gintoki nem sabia que tinha entrado naquele. Tudo bem.  
\- Gintoki-kun, à quanto tempo! O que vai ser essa noite?  
\- Apenas alguém para beber comigo... E de preferência a mais bonita disponível, né.  
Gintoki não pecebeu, mas o gerente deu um sorriso amarelo, ficando nervoso de repente.  
\- É... É claro! Espere um pouco, por favor, e pense em que bebida vai pedir, sim?!  
E saiu correndo. Gintoki pareceu não ligar. Fechou os olhos e esperou. Até que ouviu uma voz "desagradavelmente" familiar.  
\- Boa noite. Serei sua acompanhante por agora. Sou- Gintoki "a" viu fazendo uma reverência e cortou sua fala.  
\- ... O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Zura?!  
\- Não é Zura. É Zurako.  
Gintoki gritou.  
\- Ei, gerente, eu quero uma acompanhante bonita e talentosa no que faz, não uma terrorista idio- Teve sua boca tapada por Katsura.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, Gintoki, será possível que você quer tanto assim estragar meus planos?! Se não vai me ajudar a mudar o país, não me atrapalhe!  
O Sakata tirou a mão do companheiro de sua boca, vendo-o se sentar.  
\- E no que se travestir e virar acompanhante de cabaré vai te ajudar? Você é um rebelde!  
\- Eu preciso de dinheiro, sabia? Tsc, ao contrário de você e desse seu cabelo ruim, eu sei arrumar trabalho. - Disse ele, colcando a bebida que chegara no copo do amigo.  
\- Você não deveria insultar o cliente assim, Zura. - Disse o mais alto sorrindo.  
\- Não sou Zura. Sou Katsura. E por acaso você liga? - Kotarou desviou o olhar, entregando o copo para Gintoki.  
A verdade é: Gintoki não entendeu como quedas d'água Katsura ficou tão bonito travestido. Da última vez, quando até ele mesmo virou "Paako", ele não viu nada no terrorista. Mas dessa vez o que ele via ali era uma mulher. E por sinal, uma mulher muito bonita.  
\- E se eu ligar?  
\- Então esse mundo já pode acabar. - Ele bebeu um pouco do seu próprio copo, olhando ao redor.  
E então, para a futura infelicidade de Gintoki, um cara surgiu do nada, olhando Katsura.  
\- Ora, mas que bela hostess temos aqui... Não gostaria de me acompanhar esta noite, senhorita?  
\- Não é senhorita, é Katsu-  
\- Ela é minha, então fica longe, palhaço! - Gintoki, por algum motivo desconhecido, ficou muito put* com aquilo.  
Mas o outro cara também não gostou do tom que o Shiroyasha usou com ele.  
\- Ela não é sua, ela é do cabaré. Ela serve à quem pagar mais.  
\- O que disse? Quer que eu te cubra de porrada, seu desgraçado?! - O homem de permanente natural arregaçou a manga direita de seu kimono, mostrando o braço que tinha uma veia saliente.  
\- Acalme-se, Gintoki! - Kotarou segurou o braço do amigo, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Por que está fazendo isso?!  
\- O Zura não é uma prostituta! - Gintoki nem se deu o trabalho de responder aquilo para Katsura. - Trate ele com respeito!  
O homem os olhou surpreso.  
\- Tá' brincando? Você disse "ele"? Essa moça ai é um cara?  
Katsura arregalou os olhos. Merda, Gintoki acabara com seu disfarce.  
\- É claro, ele não tem peitos! - Gintoki pousou a mão no peito de Katsura, mostrando que sua anatomia era masculina.  
Katsura corou como nunca, e tirou a mão do Sakata dali.  
\- S-seu idiota, o que está fazendo?! - A voz de Kotarou confirmou o fato de que ele era um homem.  
O indivíduo, sob o olhar ameaçador do Demônio Branco, rapidamente saiu, e Katsura rapidamente deduziu que ele falaria com o gerente.  
\- Gintoki... - este olhou para o amigo que o chamou.  
\- O quê?!  
Um soco na barriga foi a resposta.  
\- Você vai me pagar por hoje. - O Nobre Incontrolável falou calmo, e obviamente assustou o companheiro, afinal ameaças são assustadoras quando proferidas tão serenamente.  
\- Oe, Zura, foi só pra te defender! Não fique bravo!  
\- Como assim? Eu vou perder meu emprego!  
\- Aquele cara te chamou de prostituta, eu não podia deixar!  
Katsura encarou o amigo. Desde quando ele ligava tanto para si?  
É claro, ele era apaixonado pelo amigo desde criança, então não havia problema naquilo, mas mesmo assim era estranho, afinal, Gintoki nunca demonstrara qualquer indício de que se preocupava com ele.  
E por isso, ele aprendera a disfarçar seu amor muito bem, agindo como se não sentisse nada além de respeito pelo guerreiro que Gintoki era.  
\- Zura... Você fica muito bonita assim, sabia?  
Kotaro ficou bem vermelho. Ele não era uma garota!  
\- Eu não-  
\- Zurako.  
Ah não. Era o gerente.  
\- S-sim?  
\- Ele descobriu sobre você.  
\- Ah... Isso é...  
\- Que se dane! O Zura nem precisa disso! - Gintoki se levantou bruscamente e pegou a mão de Kotarou, puxando-o e fazendo-o se levantar também.  
\- Espera, Gintoki!  
\- Ele se demite! - O Sakata nem esperou resposta e já saiu puxando o companheiro de guerra.  
Lá fora, Gin continuou a puxar o mais baixo, fazendo questão de não soltar sua mão, mesmo com o outro protestando e xingando horrores.  
\- ... Seu maldito! Para de me puxar, eu vou te matar! Gintoki! Não, espera, não me pega no colo! Ah!  
Sim, ele pegou Katsura no colo, e mesmo com os xingos deste, ele não o soltou.  
\- Zura, se for pra você ouvir coisas como aquela, eu não vou deixar que você trabalhe assim.  
\- Eu sou Katsura! E desde quando você liga?!  
Gintoki aproximou seu rosto do de Kotarou, de modo que seus narizes se tocaram.  
\- Você realmente se importa?  
O homem travestido sorriu. Nada a declarar sobre esse milagre.  
\- Nem um pouco.  
Seus lábios se tocaram, e de repente o mundo nem existia mais, porque se existisse, eles se tocariam de que estavam no meio da rua.

Ele acordou. Que droga, outro sonho ridículo de Katsura. Quando pararia com aquilo? Ainda por cima, dormira na mesa.  
Ajeitou o cabelo, como o de uma mulher, afinal teria que parecer uma, e colocou o kimono. Em seguida passou a maquiagem necessária.  
Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu o porquê do pessoal encher o saco chamando-o de menina. Isso às vezes era conveniente, então que se fod*.  
Seguiu para o cabaré, ainda com o sonho em mente, uma pontada de esperança em seu peito.


End file.
